Pretty Dusty
Pretty Dusty is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Plot Synopsis Bloom didn't feel like ending life anymore. Life was Ent's humor. Life was Shark Fire's friendship. Life was Taranee's passion. Life was Snow Prince's love. Life was worth living. The rangers were in, what is now, Watamu, Kenya. Ent was exploring the area with Snow Prince and Taranee. They were arguing, as usual. "We shouldn't freeze the waters," said Taranee. Snow Prince argued, "Yes we should. That will help the ecosystem." Ent suggested, "Here's an idea. Why don't we create a grassy field so that the ecosystem actually stays in balance?" Shark Fire heard someone shout, "NO!". He assumed it was Snow Prince and Taranee. They were so stubborn. He was relaxing with Bloom on the beach, admiring the waters. They reminded him of Tinge. So calm and peaceful. He looked at Bloom. She was smiling. She looked happier than usual. She was much less withdrawn since the first he met her. She seemed so worried. He didn't now why. What happened to her? That was the question AryruFeb had asked herself. Nothing had stopped her destroy and kill before. Not planet alliances. Not galactic armadas. Now, she had to worry about five teenagers that could change costumes. How embarrassing. She asked Nomas if she should confront them herself. However, he said she shouldn't. He used JanDec as an example. Ugh. Why were the generals still talking about him? He's dead. Last time she checked, the Solstice Stoppers hadn't gained their reputation from a corpse. However, she hated the fact that he was right. JanDec was more powerful than her. If the rangers could defeat him, then what chance did she have? Maybe she could create a monster. One that would cause the pathetic pink fairy to cry. AryruFeb loved to see her tears. Tears hadn't penetrated Bloom's eyes for days. She was thankful for that. Being a Follower, Bloom's emotions were always amplified. Little things tended to hurt her greatly. However, she had felt happy for a week. That was a new record. Usually, she was just happy for a minute or hour. The last time she could remember being this happy was when she was young. She didn't remember her exact age, just that she still had her innocence. Her mother and father hugged. It was a sight she had never seen before and would never see again. However, for those few moments, she was bursting with glee. However, the next day, it was ruined when they let someone rape her for money. She remembered screaming in pain. That was her first time seeing blood. She hated looking at it. Looking at Taranee and Snow Prince argue was entertaining. They were so different. Ent wondered how they managed to stay friends. He also wondered how they could argue over a topic for so long. They had argued since they had gotten off the beach. Now, they were on a cliff. Ent could clearly see the beach where Bloom and Shark Fire were resting. Snow Prince said, "If the water is frozen-" He was cut off by Taranee: "Listen to me. IT WILL NOT HELP THE ECOSYSTEM SNOW PRINCE!!" This seemed to shut him up. However, it wasn't silent. Ent heard a noise. Ent asked, "Do you hear that?" Taranee heard quiet laughter. Suddenly, a monster appeared. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He said, "Boom." Suddenly, Taranee's vision was clouded by dust. It became difficult to breathe. She began coughing heavily. She couldn't see Snow Prince or Ent. What did that monster do? She flew upwards with her wings until she was out of the explosion of dust. She was finally out. She couldn't see Ent or Snow Prince. Rage swelled up inside her. She had so much anger. She tried to find the monster. It was gone. Oh no. Bloom and Shark Fire! A fairy and an Animalia resident. AryruFeb said to get the fairy, but he might as well kill two rangers with one attack. He spied on the fairy. She looked like she was happy. He would have to destroy that. She was very beautiful. She looked like she had seen too much, but still had some innocence. Stenchy had the perfect idea for this illusion. This would be fun to watch. Watching the dust swirl around was mesmerizing. However, it was also threatening. Snow Prince couldn't breathe. He morphed, using his Snow Staff. He concentrated, and created a bomb of ice. Once the ice diluted the dust, Snow Prince could breathe. Once the air cleared up, he could see Ent and Taranee. He could also see Bloom and Shark Fire. Instead of looking relieved, Ent had a look of confusion on his face. He asked, "Is that you on the beach?" Bloom saw Snow Prince coming. She wondered where Taranee and Ent were. He looked angry. She tried sensing what was wrong using her Empathy, but she couldn't find anything. Weird. She asked, "What's wrong?" He roared, "You! I can't believe I kissed you. You're so disgusting! You look so repulsive!" Every word he shouted hurt Bloom more than anything. Shark Fire was just looking at the waves, instead of denying what Snow Prince said about her. Was it true? Was she ugly? Her eyes grew extremely watery. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Haridva Category:Episodes Focusing on Pink Ranger